Golduck
Golduck, is a large bipedal Waterfowl Pokemon that evolves from Psyduck, native to coastal areas across Japan. It's design has inspired that of many sea monsters in various action movies worldwide. It is the official symbol of Cerulean City, Kanto. Physical Description Golduck is a large blue bipedal duck pokemon, it stands at about 5'07" in height. It's overall structure is much like that of a human. Golduck's body is coated in thin, hair-like waterproof feathers. including four or three spike-like feathers which extend from the back of the head. It's eyes are large and slanted, and within Golduck's forehead is a small, ruby-like structure which is directly part of the brain. It's beak is flat and roughly triangular. Golduck's body is muscular and featureless, it has two arms and legs, each with webbed appendages on the ends with white claws at the ends, it's hindquarters are almost completely taken up by a tail which reaches all the way to it's neck area. Biology and Anatomy Golduck is a Water and Physic class Pokemon, thus, it has abilities both related to water and it's mind. Golduck's brain has immense physic power, and unlike it's previous form, Pysduck, it now has full control over it's brain and thus no longer suffers from the Headaches it faced when younger. This may have to do with it's newly developed "mind ruby" but cannot be confirmed due to it's baffling internal structure. Golduck is one of the fastest swimmers in all the Pokemon World, being capable of reaches immense speeds in mere seconds. This is due to it's super powered leg muscles which grow almost as quickly as it moves after evolving. It's forelimbs also come into use here, as both appendages are webbed, making aquatic movement easy for a Golduck. It also can swim by swinging it's tail back and fourth, although this method is exhausting and thus, is typically used when the legs are either injured or deformed. Inside Golduck's abdomen is a large chamber, believed to be a standard hydrosac common among water-types, until a test performed in 1932 uncovered that the pokemon has a line of four, nearly invisible gills running along it's sides, meaning that Golduck was not only a water-type bird, but also being part fish, the gills were not only used to help the Pokemon breathe, but also to fill up it's "sac" which although it functioned much like a hydrosac, capable of letting Golduck spray pressurized water from it's beak, it also, as another test in 1960 proved, the organ, now called a "Semi-Waterfowl Liquid Chamber." Is used to store water for later use, when drinking the pokemon will store some of the water in it's SWLC which it can "drink from" later using the sac's sponge-like walls. If the water is not consumed within about two weeks, the Golduck will excrete, letting the water pour from it's anus in a process similar to urination. A golduck is a very powerful creature and can easily perform many tasks, including traveling great distances at sea and performing many decent water-type attacks. Making it quite useful for surfing upon, as it is durable enough to be ridden upon, however, it does not enjoy the feeling for long expanses of time. Habitat Golduck dwells in freshwater areas across Asia, particularity in Japan. It prefers areas where the water is deep enough for it to remain submerged for long periods of time. They are known to migrate in the spring in large numbers to breed, their destination being the coasts, Golduck have been known to dwell in saltwater habitats, although they seem to prefer not to due to the lack of fresh water. Diet Golduck, much like Pysduck, are omnivores. Preferring plant material such as algae and kelp (when in the sea) for sustenance. Although they are known to feed upon shellfish and urchins from time to time, unlike Psyduck, which avoid such mollusks, Golduck often feed upon Starfish and the Staryu line as well. They hunt by blindly (Golduck do not have decent deep-water vision) scavenging on the bottom of their lake home for several minutes, then surfacing with their finds, which they then consume on the shore. Training Tips Golduck are known to be quite sensitive creatures, and often attack when insulted, even occasionally when a trainer asks them to improve on something. As a result of such, the Bird has been rated XXX on the ICOPL scale, only allowed to trainers under the age of 15 if they previously possessed a Pysduck, which is an XX. A Golduck is rarely known to emit powerful brainwaves, ones powerful enough for a human to feel them, this typically occurs only when a Golduck cannot control it's brain however, and will typically remain mentally harmless, even when this does occur however, the waves can cause headaches and occasionally pain. This ends within minutes however and doesn't leave any harm. It is also recommeded with Golduck keeping that a trainer gives their pokemon around half a gallon of water daily, smaller amounts will not be enough for the Pokemon to perform most attacks, and larger amounts will be too much liquid for the SWLC to hold, which may cause the Golduck on occasion, unintentionally urinate in or outside of its pokeball, causing damage, for a stretch of up to several hours. Other drinks, such as Berry Juice, can be a rare treat for your Golduck and its recommened during battles.Category:Gen 1 Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon